Insanely Spazztastically Hyper
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Hello. We have an important update. Today, we find out that Sanada, Yagyuu, Inui, and Atobe have become insane. Detectives are saying the cause might have been sugar. Twelve Word Challenge. For ChibiYagyuuHiroshi. Oneshot


**This is for ChibiYagyuuHiroshi**

**Haha. I'm going to have ALOT of fun making this one**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"You WHAT?!" Shishido yelled out.

"I got a job at Best Buy," Mukahi said. "No need to yell over that.

"YOU'RE QUITTING THE TENNIS CLUB BECAUSE OF IT!"

"Yeah."

"YOU DON'T NEED A JOB!"

"So?"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WORKING AT RADIOSHACK?!"

"Best Buy. I'm working at Best Buy, not Radioshack."

"SAME THING!"

"Stop yelling. I'm working over there cause they have SAMSUNG!!!"

"...That's the only reason why you're working over there."

"Yep."

"You suck."

"No I don't. You're just too emo."

"..."

Just then Atobe went into karate style mode and said, "Little Grasshopper! I challenge you to a fight!"

"...Uh...who's Little Grasshopper?"

"Him." Atobe pointed at Mukahi.

"How dare you! I am sooo totally like, not a grasshopper! Uglypoo!" Mukahi glared.

"...Not going to comment," Shishido said.

Mukahi pointed at Shishido. "HE'S THE GRASSHOPPER!"

"...No I'm not. I don't jump around like YOU!"

"How dare you oppose me and my acrobatics! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"..."

Mukahi started whining again. "I wanna go to Donut Hut!"

Shishido stared. "What's Donut Hut? I thought there was only Pizza Hut or something."

"Yeah, yeah, Donut Hut, Pizza Hut, same thing."

"..."

"Your hyperness amuses Ore-sama," Atobe said, smirking.

"Uh...'scuse me for interrupting...BUT HYPERNESS ISN'T A WORD!" Shishido shouted.

"Ugh. Don't yell. It makes my eardrums hurt with all your hyperness."

"HYPERNESS ISN'T A WORD!"

"IT IS SO TOOO A WORD!" Mukahi shot back.

"..."

Just then Sanada came into the room holding...a beer bottle. "Hi."

"...What are you doing here?" Shishido asked.

"I have beer."

"...Do we care?"

"Yes. Because it makes you INSANELY SPAZZTASTICALLY HYPER!!!!!!! WEEEEE!!!" Sanada threw the beer bottle in the air which...crashed into the ceiling.

"Are you drunk?"

"I might be." Sanada's eyes took on an insane look. "AND I MIGHT BE INSANELY SPAZZTASTICALLY HYPER!! WEEEEEE!!"

Just then Yagyuu came into the room with a popscicle. "Hi."

"...What are you doing here?" Shishido asked.

"I have a popscicle."

"Do we care?"

"Yes. Because it makes you INS-"

"DON'T SAY IT! JUST THROW THE DAMN THING UP THE CEILING!"

Yagyuu threw the popscicle up the ceiling which...smashed into the ceiling and started dripping down.

"I won't even ask."

"I'M INSANELY SPAZZTASTICALLY HYPER!! WEEEE!!" Sanada and Yagyuu said at the same time.

"Ugh."

Just then Inui came in holding his notebook.

"I won't even ask," Shishido grumbled. "THROW THE DAMN THING UP THE CEILING AND GET ON WITH IT MAN!"

Inui threw the notebook up the ceiling. It got stuck because it hit the popscicle. "I'M INSANELY SPAZZTASTICALLY HYPER! WEEE!!! He yelled along with Sanada and Yagyuu.

Mukahi was rolling on the floor laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Oshitari came in with a map. Mukahi pointed and shouted out, "OMFG! IT'S A ROLLED UP MAP! OMFG OMFG OMFG GIMME!!"

"...What's going on?" Oshitari asked.

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" Shishido shouted, getting VERY frustrated.

"Ore-sama has tied himself to a flagpole!"

Shishido's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not even going to look up."

"Atobe, that's not a flagpole. You just tied yourself to the lights. Which, by the way, is very stupid of you."

"Well, Ore-sama is INSAN-"

"DON'T START!" Shishido shouted.

"Again. What's going on?"

"Everyone's being 'insanely spazztastically hyper'," Shishido grumbled. "Which, by the way, has made everyone go nuts."

"Hm. You guys are being insane spazztastically hyper?" Oshitari asked to everyone.

Everyone stopped except for Mukahi who was still laughing. "Yeah. Wat it to ya?" They said before they started again.

Shishido stared. "Weird anyone? They're like...in sync."

"At least Gakuto hasn't gone insane."

"CHESS! I WANNA PLAY CHESS! HUMAN CHESS BATTLE ROYALE RULES! CHESS IS A LIFELONG OVERLASTING CRAPTASTIC EXPERIENCE ONE MUST NEVER FORGET!!" Mukahi shouted.

"Then again...he was always insane."

"Did ya just notice?" Shishido asked.

"..."

"The Nick Slime Across America Bus...!!!!" Mukahi shouted.

"...Isn't that the competition where everyone made slime and water sounds and submitted them to that TV program thing?" Shishido asked.

"Dunno. BUT IT SOUNDS INSANELY SPAZZTASTICALLY HYPERLY COOL!"

"...Hyperly isn't a word."

"WHATEVER!"

"..."

* * *

**Haha. That was a crazyfest I'm sure will be hard to forget.**

**Please review!**


End file.
